(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parking lever system for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to the parking lever system that includes a parking lever that is not released by only an operation of a button at a parked state.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, if a parking lever of a vehicle is pulled upward, the parking lever moves upward and a parked state is realized. In order to maintain the parked state of the vehicle continuously, a driver makes the parking lever locked at a state that the parking lever has been moved upward. In order to release the locked parking lever, the driver releases the locked parking lever by pushing a button mounted to the parking lever and makes the parking lever move downward. However, the button mounted to the parking lever can be pushed in a state in which the driver does not intend to push it. In this case, the parking lever is released accidentally and an accident can occur.